


长大

by MuppetCat



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuppetCat/pseuds/MuppetCat
Summary: 温柔哥哥和漂亮弟弟
Relationships: 率知
Kudos: 24





	长大

崔韩率敲门的时候洪知秀正坐在床边吹头发，略长的刘海垂在眼前，他从噪音中分辨出敲门声，按下吹风机开关答了句“进来”。崔韩率套着宽松的睡衣，乖巧地喊了声“哥”一边轻声把门合上，应该也是刚洗过澡。

空气中交缠着两种不同沐浴液的清香，洪知秀点点头接着吹他未干的发梢。崔韩率就这么坐在洪知秀的床尾，微微偏头看着他。

过了半晌，洪知秀揉揉干燥的头顶，走进浴室把手里的物件收拾好。往回走的时候顺手关上了唯一一盏照明灯，崔韩率有那么几秒不适应黑暗，不过很快就反应了过来。

洪知秀就着月光走回床边，轻巧地躺上床，下一秒就感觉怀里多了个人。那人在他胸口乱蹭，洪知秀伸手抚在他的后脑勺，感受着他一路向上擦过自己的喉结和唇角，慢慢沉下身子唇舌入侵口腔。洪知秀手指从后脑勺转移到弟弟耳廓和耳垂的连接处轻轻捏了下，崔韩率从哥哥的上衣下摆探进去，滑过平坦的小腹，盈盈一握的细腰，接着把衣服推上去，张嘴含住颤巍巍暴露在空气中的乳尖。

“唔……”洪知秀发出今晚第一个音节，扭了扭腰想逃，又被弟弟更用力地按在床上。他哭笑不得地看着埋在胸前的脑袋，虽然这小孩的经验是自己带着一点一点累积起来的，但今晚这人不是他招来的，对方不仅主动投怀送抱，还颇有一点要翻身自己当家做主人的意味。

走几秒神的时间里崔韩率已经剥下哥哥的睡裤，着手套弄半勃的性器。洪知秀微张着唇开始轻喘，崔韩率复又吻上去，小鹿喝水一般舔弄哥哥敏感的牙根，洪知秀无处发泄，眼里氲起薄薄一层水汽。崔韩率又套弄了几下就放过了哥哥，从床头柜最下层摸出润滑液，倒在手上搓热了往洪知秀体内送。

洪知秀感受着侵入体内的手指，想起他们第一次的时候，小孩连接吻都很生涩，前戏是自己握着他的手一下一下摸索出来的，脸红得像是下一秒就会蒸发。不过事实证明男孩子在这方面是拥有天赋的，等进入后过了适应期，洪知秀切身感受了一把小三岁的年轻气盛和灵活精壮的腰身。

到底还是孩子，硬物抵着穴口往里进的时候着急了一点，一晚上的沉稳在这一刻出现了裂痕。紧致的内壁被猛然捅开，洪知秀倒吸一口凉气疼得整个人往后缩，皱着眉头推了一把掌在胯骨上的手，“轻点，小坏蛋。”

崔韩率反握住哥哥的手送到嘴边轻轻一吻，而后举过他的头顶，放缓了速度开始浅浅地抽插。直到洪知秀迷蒙着眼神开始细细呻吟，他才用力挺进，开始大开大合地进出。

宿舍的隔音效果不是太好，洪知秀收不住自己的声音，曲起右手食指把关节处塞进嘴里，眼睛里聚集着满满的被快感逼出的泪水。崔韩率俯下身解救出那根手指，舔了舔哥哥的唇角又拉着人深吻，身下的动作不停。洪知秀两只手交叉搂着弟弟的脖子，手指伸入发丛，在最后一点理智下温柔地扯着他的头发，泪珠顺着眼角一颗颗滑落。

战局正酣时崔韩率突然停下动作，小心地抽出了自己的性器，沉溺在欲望深海里的洪知秀蒙着水雾的眼睛迷茫地望着他，穴肉柔软地收缩做着最后的挽留。崔韩率把哥哥翻了个身，在肚子下垫了个软枕，变成跪趴在床上的姿势。洪知秀的脸软软地陷进被子里，崔韩率就着湿滑的液体再次进入的时候，哥哥混沌的脑袋才反应过来。

洪知秀作为美国人却向来是个保守派，勾引弟弟跟自己上床已经是他人生中做过最大胆的事。他们第一次使用背入式，性器进入到不可思议的深度，洪知秀几乎叫不出声。在这种看不见崔韩率脸的性爱中，洪知秀萌生出一种奇怪的感受，比起弟弟更像是在跟一个男人做爱。面对面怀抱的姿势像是做什么性教育的授课，现在的姿势让他太有是在跟弟弟上床的实感。

第一次的时候洪知秀引导做得耐心又细腻，带着温柔又纯情的目光鼓励他，虽然自己也害羞地下一步就要泄气跳床夺门而出。那时的他颇有一种拐带未成年高中生的罪恶感，可彼时的孩子这会儿已经能自己掌控主权了。这种养成的实感，和从心底发出的骄傲燃烧了洪知秀最后一丝清醒。

他沉浸在这种认知中，身前的性器因为精神的兴奋渗出几滴黏腻的液体，洪知秀承受着身后人的撞击艰难地开口：“Vernon啊……帮…帮帮哥哥……”崔韩率伸手握住哥哥饱胀的阴茎，缓慢地撸动起来。洪知秀受着前后双重刺激，本就糊了满脸的眼泪又涌出更多新鲜的。

因为语言的熟悉从小就黏在身边的弟弟，渐渐长成可以独当一面的男人。洪知秀心里一块地方软软地塌陷下去，涌出许多又酸又甜的滋味。他一直在不够明媚的地方护着他，宠着他，在不远不近的地方等着他。等着他长大，长不大也行。

哥哥率先释放出来，喘着粗气瘫在床上，弟弟又把他翻回正面，吻着他湿润的睫毛下身做着最后的冲刺。崔韩率猛烈地冲撞了十几下，悉数射进了哥哥体内，低下头啄吻他的耳尖。

两个人躺进被窝里休息，崔韩率一下一下抚摸着洪知秀光裸的背部，感受他呼出的热气拍打在自己的脖颈间。“Joshua”过了半晌他开口，“嗯……”像是半梦半醒中下意识的回应，崔韩率私下不喜欢喊哥哥，洪知秀也就任由他这么做。

崔韩率在他额头落下一吻，“生日快乐。”


End file.
